Thrice Bitten
by LitLover 101
Summary: All Caroline wanted to do was get everything out in the open. She was just really terrible at keeping secrets and this was killing her. Was it her fault that Tyler had to overreact to the news of hot hybrid sex with another hybrid? Whoops! Now, all a girl can do is lay around and wait for the cure. Part of my Klaroline one-shot series.


All Caroline wanted to do was get everything out in the open. She was just really terrible at keeping secrets and this was killing her. Was it her fault that Tyler had to overreact to the news of hot hybrid sex with another hybrid? Whoops! Now, all a girl can do is lay around and wait for the cure. Part of my Klaroline one-shot series.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The**__**Vampire**__**Diaries**_** in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Thrice Bitten:**

"Caroline, what hell were you thinking?" Damon grumbled, looking down at Caroline. She was laying on his bed after Tyler had appeared on his doorstep. It was the most comfortable place that Damon could think of for someone to stay after this. "This is just the height of stupidity."

Caroline groaned. The bite was really beginning to sting as the poison invaded her body. The bite was little more than a scratch but it still hurt like hell. Caroline wasn't quite sure why she kept following Tyler around arguing with him about what she had done with Klaus. Tyler had become more and more aggressive as she followed. Then she started to go into details of the encounter and that was it. He lost it and bit her.

Now, Caroline was stuck in Damon's room. The one place on earth she would rather not be. Unfortunately, due to the disclosure of recent events, Tyler did not want her in his house. They had been closer to the Salvatore's than the Gilbert's. So, here they were. They were all thinking the same thing but none of them had the courage to say it.

Finally, Damon pulled out his phone. Dialing a number, he sat down on the bed and peered at Caroline's bite before grimacing. "What?" Klaus snapped over the phone and Caroline felt a thrill run up her spine and a smile grazed her lips. Then there was a snarl from the corner of the room and Caroline was reminded of Tyler's presence.

"Hello to you too, Papa Hybrid," Damon replied smoothly with an eyebrow wiggle that made Caroline roll her eyes. "Sorry to bother you. I know you're probably down in the Big Easy creating havoc and having a roaring good time. Man, I wish I were here. Maybe I'll take a little vacation. Do you think you'll have a vacancy in your home over the summer after Sexy Bexs runs off with another busboy?"

"Get to the point, Damon, before I make a special trip to Mystic Falls just to rip out your spine," Klaus retorted with his usual lack of patience.

"So-rry," Damon snapped but he sounded gleeful. "It's about our other favorite blonde."

"What happened?" Klaus practically shouted into the phone. "If someone hurt her they will pay with their lives."

Damon looked at Caroline, who was biting her lower lip and then moaned in pain. Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest and was scowling. "Well, you see the news of your latest visit and details of things that took place may have spewed out of Caroline's mouth cause the girl cannot keep a secret to save her life, and I mean that literally, and our resident hybrid may have given her the tiniest of bites. Long story short, if you could Fed-Ex us some of your blood Caroline would be super grateful. Right?" Damon questioned Caroline, holding out the phone.

Caroline wasn't able to speak before the sound of a click could be heard. "Does that mean he's coming or he hung up on us?" Damon asked, peering down at the phone, his eyes wide.

"Screw this," Tyler snapped. "There's got to be some other way to cure her."

"Yeah, how about you learn to control that lovely werewolf enhanced anger of yours and not bite your former beloved. That might help!" Damon retorted. "Now, go away." Tyler stormed out of the house and Damon shrugged. "One hybrid gone. Hopefully one to come."

Caroline sighed. She would have preferred Stefan's company but he was hanging out with Elena tonight. They had been getting closer and she didn't want to get in the way of that. What really surprised Caroline was that Damon wasn't out with his little friend, Enzo, or the new psycho in town. Not her favorite addition to the area.

It took over five hours before Damon's head rolled to the side and he sped out of the room. Caroline tried to sit up but it took too much energy to move. Then the door to Damon's bedroom was opening to reveal a familiar face of someone who had promised he would not come back.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered. She hardly had time to process his presence before he was lying beside her on the bed.

"Yes, I'm here, love," Klaus replied, gently rolling her over toward him. She was expecting him to hold out his wrist like their previous encounters but this time he moved her mouth to his neck. Opening her mouth, she sank her fangs into his throat and she felt his arms close around her, pulling her body against his.

Feeling warmth, not just from Klaus' blood, but from being in his embrace once more, Caroline pulled away to look down at her lover. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello," Klaus replied, stroking her lips with his thumb.

"I missed you," Caroline admitted.

"I missed you, too, Caroline. I have spent quite a bit of time thinking back on our last bit of time together. It was not nearly long enough," Klaus replied, his eyes roaming over her with that smirk that drove her half mad.

Smiling, Caroline leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his. It was just as good as before. But Caroline truly believed that practice makes perfect and that they could achieve perfection if they just kept practicing until they had it down to an art.

Klaus seemed to have the same idea as he rolled on top of her and pressed her into the bed sheets. "Damon's going to kill us," Caroline murmured.

"Let him try, sweetheart," Klaus replied with a grin as he tore her shirt off and she reached for his jeans. She really had to stop having sex with him. It was bad and wrong. But she didn't care because everything that was supposed to be bad and wrong felt so damn good. And she was happy. Klaus Mikaelson made her happy. And if that was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

The next day Damon came home to find a note from Klaus that he would be sent a brand new bed. Walking upstairs, Damon started to open the door and then thought better of it. Frankly, he really didn't want to know.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing…**

**Peace,**

**LL**


End file.
